


Off topic

by lucy2536boston (azby)



Series: Band texts [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, band texts, sorry it's horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azby/pseuds/lucy2536boston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke get some comments from Michael and Calum after they have a fun night, and awkwardness is sure to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off topic

M- so... Did you guys have fun last night?

C- yeah guys, did you sleep well? ;)

L- yeah I slept fine!

M- you sure about that Lukey? 

M- huh? 

M- Luke?

M- calum I think I scarred off Lukey Woolley here

M-wookey*

C-Lukey Woolley? Seriously mike?

M-Hey it's my phones fault not mine!  
Anyways, we're getting off topic here. Luke. Did you or did you not keep screaming at Ashton to "go harder!" And go at it like bunnies?

M-Luke

M-Luke

M-Luke

A-what the hell mike!!

A-you're blowing up my phone, and its none of your business if we were.

M-but you didn't ask m if I wanted to join :(  
A-mike, you're not my boyfriend. Luke is.

L-if you wanted to join, you should have just asked!

C-Luke?!?

A-Lukey!?

M-really? That'd be awesome, a threesome with three hot guys, not to toot my own horn

C-dude... 

C-now I feel left out

C-you are all hot tho

L-I hate this band...

A-you don't hate me right Lukey poo?

L-no but if you call me Lukey poo I just might...

A-Why? It's a cute pet name :)

L-not the poo part :(

C&M-I hate this band

L-hey that's what I say!

A-don't worry baby I can make you say a whole lot more ;)

C-eww excuse me while I go puke up my lunch. I really didn't want to hear Ashton say that.

A-hey I dont complain when I hear you moaning michaels name!

C-w-what?! No I don't!

M-hey, since we all know that cal and I are fucking, can we all fuck together??

L- no

A-no

C-yes

M-yes  
M-you guys are no fun. C'mon cal, lets go fuck each others brains out ;)

C-right behind you!

L-I hate this band...

A-I think I agree with you there babe


End file.
